


【光凡】春波绿

by yesangrou



Category: X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, X玖少年团 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesangrou/pseuds/yesangrou
Summary: 三人行。周宇航x季杨杨夏之光x季杨杨
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 4





	【光凡】春波绿

**Author's Note:**

> 想吃甜品吗？

1.

季杨杨被男人狠狠地压在宾馆的床上，冲撞带来的疼痛让他忍不住皱眉，在对方粗暴的亲吻下勉强寻到时机开口：“夏之光你今天抽什么疯！”

男人也不恼，放缓动作将季杨杨身上的衣服一件件解开，脱到一丝不挂后掐着人乳头逼着季杨杨发出不知疼痛还是舒服的呻吟声，才慢条斯理地开口：“你以为我是夏之光？”

季杨杨连呼吸都漏了一拍。

“也对，初次见面，忘记自我介绍了，我是周宇航，夏之光他哥哥，同卵双胞胎那种。”周宇航明明是笑着说的这些话，却让季杨杨如坠冰窖。

他猛烈地挣扎起来，男人却没给他这个机会，一只手握住他纤细的手腕，将双手举过头顶，另一只手不顾乱踢的双腿，快准狠地寻到后穴插进去，随便扩张几下，就将自己送进去。

季杨杨脸色煞白，冷汗不住地冒出，混杂着泪水流下。

周宇航试探着插动几下，发现可行，于是放开动作操干起来：“哭什么，还有更刺激的，现在就受不了，之后怎么办？”

季杨杨闭着眼，一言不发。

直到听到相机的快门声，季杨杨惊恐地睁开眼，发现周宇航不知道什么时候松开手，拿出相机，对着两人交合处不住拍照。

“别……哈……你别拍！”季杨杨慌了，想抢夺相机又无能为力，“你混蛋！”

“都说我混蛋了，那小弟媳，我总要符合你这个称呼是不是？”周宇航调好摄影模式，将季杨杨圈进怀里，用手臂禁锢阻挡他的动作，就这插入的姿势将镜头放在床边柜子对准床铺。

做好一切，周宇航才满足地又回到床上，像真正的情人一样舔舐季杨杨的泪水，然后按着季杨杨继续猛烈抽插，嘴里也没停：“别说，我弟还挺能挑……你们俩上过吧，后面还能这么紧……还真是——”

他怕季杨杨听不懂似的，特地附在季杨杨耳边说完最后一个字：

“骚。”

季杨杨几近崩溃：“……你放过我吧……”

“放过你？那可不行，”周宇航寻找到季杨杨的敏感点，更是放肆地往那里猛攻，“咱们以后见面机会还多着呐，小美人。”

“你说我那个弟弟看见了会怎么样？和他长相一样的哥哥艹着他最宝贝的恋人……”

“闭嘴……！啊——”

“小弟媳，你呻吟声真好听，但这嘴可不讨喜，”周宇航惩罚般在撑的满当当的穴肉处又挤进一根手指，“我劝你少说点话，安心叫床就行，还能少受点罪。”

季杨杨无力地躺在床上喘息着，周宇航轻而易举地将他抱起，清理完后穴又将人衣服穿戴整齐，抱着人走出房间。季杨杨从一开始放弃挣扎自暴自弃终于察觉到不对劲：“你想带我去哪里？”

“回家。”周宇航还怕他听不懂似的，特意说明：“回我家。”

“凭什么？”

“小美人，别动怒啊，可是我弟弟让我去接的你，他说他这个月都忙着出差不在家，让我照顾照顾你，怎么样，我照顾的可行不行？”

“你可真道貌岸然。”

“彼此彼此，谁知道你还真认不出来，不过没关系，这个月让你好好认识认识。”他笑得张狂，“咱们俩，来日方长。”

2.

季杨杨被周宇航带到他家里，头一晚相安无事，第二天晚上就暴露无遗。

白天季杨杨去了车队训练，晚上并不打算会周宇航那，而是回到他和夏之光的屋子里，刚关上门，还没来得及开灯，就被人摁在门上，周宇航的气息全喷在他的后颈处：“就知道你不会乖乖听话，挺野哈。”

“你怎么能进来？！”

“和我那傻弟弟要的，他哪能猜到，这是他哥哥用来逮小美人的呢？”周宇航语气中带着些轻松，“季杨杨，你是不是忘了，你还有视频和照片在我手上，想让夏之光看你怎么被我上吗？躲啊，继续。”

“卑鄙。”

“那又如何？说起来，我和他长的也差不多，何必呢，反应这么大。”周宇航将季杨杨朝卧室带去，边搂住脱着衣服：“你怎么对他就怎么对我，总归是兄弟不是？”

“你也知道你和他是兄弟，你做的是……啊……你做的他妈是兄弟间该做的事吗？”

周宇航打开房间的灯：“谁让小美人你太可口呢，我还就喜欢你这种性格的。配合点吧，这次是全程。”

“你他妈拍片的？？怎么一做事就录？”

“多录点总归是好的，省的某个小美人日后赖账不认，那我到哪哭去。”周宇航慢慢品味着身下这诱人的身躯，“乖一点，你也不想视频发给夏之光吧。”

他轻轻拍着季杨杨转过去的脸：“反正也不是第一次了，别搞得跟个贞洁烈妇似的，也不是没让你爽不是？”

季杨杨嘲讽：“手法那么熟练，没少作案吧。”

“那小美人你错了，你毕竟是我弟初恋，他哪有前任能让我做这事？不过让你爽的经验哥哥我还是有的，”周宇航捏着季杨杨下巴，强迫他和自己对视，视线移到一张一合喘息的嘴上，另一只在季杨杨身体游走的手动作幅度愈发的大，“今天咱们玩点别的，怎么样，小美人？”

“你想干什么？”

“好不容易把你逮着，我也很累啊，总要休息休息，所以，自己扩张，自己动。”

“你——”还没说完，周宇航就将手指强行放进季杨杨嘴里，探索着每一块区域。

“下流？得寸进尺？”周宇航另一只手将润滑液往季杨杨手上送，“小美人，这可不行，你骂人词汇量挺匮乏，还不如少说点。”

“怎么，害羞？下不了手？没事，我教你。”周宇航不由分说，就控制着那只骨节分明的手，看着指节慢慢没入，满意地抹了一把季杨杨满是流出的涎水的嘴角，将液体涂在季杨杨的身上，甚至还恶趣味的在上面写字，每写一笔都惹的季杨杨轻微战栗。

周宇航饶有兴致地看着小美人撑着身子，坐在自己身上，后穴插着男人的阴茎，努力又缓慢地动作着。每次落下，都正正好好地往敏感点上撞去，季杨杨高高地仰着头，将美丽脆弱的脖颈暴露在恶魔面前，好听的呻吟不住地从嘴里往外冒出，倒让人感到几分赏心悦目。

他阻止小美人的释放，刹那间颠倒体位。

“别急啊，今晚还早，现在就射，对身体不好。”

下身却没有言语这样温柔，床被被小美人修长的手紧紧抓着，指节泛白。

“这二十几天，玩够了吧。”季杨杨在事后余韵里缓过来，“他快回来了。”

“是吗，都已经二十多天了啊，还真是短暂。”周宇航笑笑，“不够尽兴啊，小美人这么可口。”

“把那些视频删了，你别太过分。”

“还记着视频呐，我以为这么多天你该习惯了……那行吧，听小美人的。”周宇航随意的解开密码，挡住季杨杨所有偷窥的妄想。

过了几分钟，周宇航愉悦的很：“好了。”他将页面展示给季杨杨，嘴角的笑带着丝残忍。

页面上，赫然是周宇航将视频发送给夏之光的记录。

季杨杨一瞬间大脑空白，失去了所有的思考能力。语气里分明是绝望：“你——”

“我说你不配合点我会发，但我没说你配合了我就不发啊，天真的小美人。”

“不过我看你倒是不累，还想着视频，再来一次？”

阴茎重新被送到最深处，季杨杨任凭周宇航对自己无休止的索取，连喘息仿佛都牵动着肺动脉去撕扯心脏。

疼。哪里都疼。

“媳妇儿……”

季杨杨自嘲地笑了：“还来找我干什么？你哥都把视频发了，来谴责我吗？”

“不是……媳妇儿，我真的没想到我哥这么可怕，我要是知道他会做这些混账事我肯定不会让他来……”

“别说了，”季杨杨满是疲惫，“没必要再说了。”

“说什么？”周宇航的声音伴随着开门声一起响起，男人温柔磁性的声音却让季杨杨和夏之光都觉得可怕，“不如说给我听听。”

“哦～”他看清局势，故意拖长音，“光光，你这不行啊，弟媳都要走了。”

“来，哥哥教教你，面对不乖的小猫咪要怎么处理。”

夏之光拉着季杨杨想逃，却被周宇航叫停：“你们踏出房间一步，我保证这十几个视频就不是在你我手上，而是流传在你们的朋友、同事或者网络上。”

“毕竟，你们俩有什么，是我不了解的吗？”

“哥！你想干什么？”

“啧，你怎么不明白？”周宇航一把拉过季杨杨，“我想要他，但是我也不好意思从你手上直接抢过来，所以，我也只能想到一个解决办法。”

“呵，周宇航，你当我是物品啊？兄弟共用？”

“也不是没有艹过了，不过小美人，你到提醒我了。”

“怎么样？”他看向夏之光，“一起？”

3.

落入网的小兽呜咽着，向着天空最后一次为逝去的自由嘶吼。

一面是能溺死的温柔，一面是布满刀的粗暴。

一双手安抚般在光滑细腻的后背顺着脊椎骨四处游走，在肩头，腰部，臀部等地方流连。还有一双手毫不怜惜地掐着乳头，逼迫着季杨杨发出好听的呻吟，在腹肌处用另一只手手指顺着肌肉起伏划过，就是不去触碰下面颤巍巍逐渐起立的阳物。

点燃的星火迅速聚集，将理智的弦烧断，又一股脑地朝性器聚集。

夏之光从床头柜子里拿出一管润滑剂，涂抹在手指上往季杨杨后穴送去。周宇航抽空看了眼弟弟，低低地笑了：“打算玩下面？挺猴急啊。”

语罢，恍然大悟般：“也对，你都一个月没回来，可不急吗？”

“一个月”三个字特地被加了重音，又一次提醒了夏之光和季杨杨他这一个月都做了什么。

季杨杨不住颤抖，也不知道是气的一半是爽的：“周宇航！你……啊……你他妈闭嘴！”

“我还没说什么呢，杨杨你急什么？以前说更荤的不阻止，怎么，怕光光发现什么？没关系，他都知道。”他像为猫咪顺毛一样抚摸着季杨杨，“乖，后面让给我弟，你总得给我点补偿吧？”

他捏着季杨杨下巴，不甚温柔地吻着，末了还在下唇不轻不重咬一下：“味道不错，还挺甜的。”

夏之光闷闷地将这些都听在耳里，原本属于自己的恋人被迫与人分享，轮谁谁也不会高兴。他朝季杨杨大腿内侧不住摸索揉掐，看着软嫩的皮肤在自己手下出现红印才满足。

周宇航解开裤子露出性器，用粗大的物什拍拍季杨杨的脸：“来吧，小美人？”

季杨杨用手握着，伸出舌头舔掉顶端溢出的液体，慢慢张口含住。

后穴受到刺激猛烈收缩，连带着前面的小嘴都忍不住闷哼，口水忍不住流下，连男人黑色毛发都沾的晶亮亮的液体。

周宇航和夏之光对视，在彼此眼里看到了不满。

夏之光慢慢地抽出手指，接着将自己送进去，往熟悉的点猛撞。

这下季杨杨根本含不住口中的物什，呜呜咽咽地躺在夏之光的怀里随波逐流。

“行啊，光光，我还小看你了？”周宇航饶有兴致地看着自家弟弟操干着失神的小美人，在夏之光抽入时稍稍将季杨杨拉开，阴茎在已经填的满满当当的穴肉旁边磨着：“要不要试试？”

见周宇航似乎想硬挤进来，加上听到季杨杨带着痛苦的呻吟，夏之光慌乱中抽出，被周宇航寻到机会，性器直接捅进去，猛烈地撞击让季杨杨连呻吟都是断断续续。

夏之光和周宇航是双生子，一个随父姓，一个随母姓，都说同卵双生的孩子会很相似，周宇航和夏之光放在一起，若是刻意隐瞒，连父母都分不清谁是谁。

可能就是太像，他们连喜欢的人既然都是同一个。

在飞慕尼黑的航班上，那天周宇航得了空，穿着常服当做放假休息坐着乘客的位置。

旁边的男孩侧脸有一颗痣，长长的睫毛紧闭着，看着不大的年纪却一身黑，露出额头的发型只会让人怀疑他是未成年刻意装大人。

鬼使神差地，他点了一份甜点给男孩。

醒来的男孩意外地看着眼前的食物，又看了眼装睡的周宇航，小声地道谢：“谢谢。”

声音很轻，好像一阵风就能吹散。

下了飞机后，周宇航还来不及交换联系方式，只撇到男孩登机牌上“季杨杨”三个字。

忙忙碌碌俩周，基本属于半失联状态的周宇航终于抽出空，打开消息发现自个弟弟异常活跃：『哥！我感觉我遇到真爱了！』

『他和我聊天啦！我给他买蛋糕，他说他喜欢芒果的。』

『他喜欢赛车唉，一聊车就笑，笑起来真的很好看！我要学赛车了！』

还在异国他乡的周宇航看着这充满憨憨气息的弟弟笑了，打出一行字回复：『看来弟媳有人选了啊，说说看，叫啥？』

『他叫季杨杨，也是以前春风中学的呢。』

夏之光秒回，周宇航却僵住笑容。

安慰自己没有这么巧，又问：『长相有什么特征吗？』

『杨杨长的特好看！眉毛特别浓，睫毛很长，嘴边挺小的，脸颊边有颗痣。』

一切都对上了。

『哥！我太开心了！！杨杨同意和我一起出来了！』

明明是自己先遇上的小美人。

又过了有半个月，夏之光终于发来喜讯：『哥！！杨杨答应和我交往了！！你多了个弟媳啦！』

周宇航试图笑着去祝贺弟弟，他看着镜子，笑容怎么看怎么奇怪，滑稽地像个小丑。

心里的阴暗无声地被滋生，一年的时间就足够长成。在看见夏之光告诉自己他出差消息时，周宇航申请调休回了北京。

最后夏之光射在里面时，浓浊的液体灌满后穴，腹肌上也沾染着白色液体，慢慢地流淌在一片狼藉的被单上。

周宇航从季杨杨后穴里沾了些液体，涂在小美人红润的唇上。

“杨杨，想吃甜点吗？”


End file.
